The Dragon Boy of Norte Dame
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: A young man is trapped in the bell tower of Notre Dame by his wicked step father, Alvin.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

Chapter 1: The Bells of Notre Dame

In the streets of Paris, Trader Johann was entertaining several children outside of Notre Dame.

_Know that in Paris,_

_The city awakes_

_To bells of Notre Dame._

_The fisherman fishes._

_The baker man bakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame._

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder._

_To the little bells soft as a song._

_And some say the soul of,_

_The city's the toll of,_

_The Bells… The bells of Notre Dame._

"Listen." Johann said. "They're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound. So many changing moods. Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

"They don't?" Johann's young apprentice, Fishlegs asked in mock surprise.

"No you silly boy." Johann said. "Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this person?"

"Who?" Fishlegs repeated.

"What is he?" Johann asked.

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

"How did he come to be there?" Johann asked.

"How?" Fishlegs repeated again.

"Hush!" Johann said as he thwacked his apprentice with a ruler.

"Ow!" Fishlegs said.

"Trader Johann will tell you." Johann said as the children gathered close. "It is a tale… The tale of a man… And a monster…"

* * *

_Dark was the night,_

_When our tale was begun,_

_On the docks near Notre Dame…_

Valka tried to comfort her crying child.

"Shut it up, will you?" Her husband Stoick said.

"We'll be spotted!" Another man said.

"Hush, little one." Valka said as she tried to sooth her as of yet unnamed son.

_For frightened gypsies_

_Slipped silently under the docks_

_Near Notre Dame…!_

"For gilders for safe passage into Paris." The boatman said when an arrow suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies._

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm,_

_At a figure whose clutches were iron_

_As much as the bells…_

"Judge Alvin Frollo." Stoick gasped as Alvin rode up on a black horse.

_The bells of Notre Dame… (Keri __Elylason__!)_

_Judge Alvin Frollo longed to purge the world of lice and sin. (Keri Elylason!)_

_And he saw corruption everywhere except within._

As Stoick and their comrade were put in chains, Alvin looked at the travelers as if they were something unpleasant that no one would mind seeing squashed, like slugs.

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice." Alvin ordered coolly.

"You there, what are you hiding?" One of Alvin's men said as he grabbed Valka by the arm.

"Stolen goods no doubt, take them from her." Alvin said. "Take them from her."

_She ran…_

Valka wrenched her arm free and ran as fast as she could from Alvin as she put her arms protectively around her son. She eventually gained some ground when she squeezed herself and her son through a gap in the buildings that the horse couldn't possibly go through. She then arrived at Notre Dame and pounded at the door in fear.

"Sanctuary!" Valka called out. "Please give us sanctuary!"

Unfortunately, Alvin arrived again, and Valka ran off, but Alvin was too quick for her this time and grabbed her son as she tried to pull him back, but Alvin kicked her in the head, and she smashed it into the steps of Notre Dame and never moved again in this life.

Alvin suddenly heard crying from the bundle.

"A baby?" Alvin asked. He wouldn't have thought someone as slim as her would've had a child. He unwrapped the bundle and saw an small child with red-brown hair and forest green eyes. As saw the child he notice a birthmark in the shape of a black dragon on its chest.

"A monster!" Alvin said as he looked around and saw a large well. He prepared to drop the boy down it when Gobber, the Arch-Deacon appeared.

* * *

"'STOP!' Cried the Archdeacon!" Johann said to the children.

* * *

"This is an unholy demon." Alvin said calmly. "I'm sending it back to Hell where it belongs."

"_See here the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame?_" Gobber asked as he held up the gypsy woman.

"I am guiltless." Alvin said. "She ran, I pursued."

"_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame?_" Gobber asked again.

"My conscience is clean!" Alvin called out.

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions!_" Gobber countered. "_You can claim that you haven't a qualm! But you never can run from, nor hide what you've done from the eyes! The very eyes of Notre Dame!_"

Alvin then looked up at all the biblical figures carved into Notre Dame and shuddered.

_And for one time in his life of power and control,_

_Judge Alvin Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul…_

"What must I do?" Alvin asked.

"Care for the child." Gobber said as he lifted the gypsy woman's body up. "And raise it as your own."

"What?" Alvin asked. "I'm to be settled with this dragon-birth-?" Alvin then recomposed himself. "Very well, but let him live with you in your church."

"Live here?" Gobber asked. "Where?"

"Anywhere." Alvin said. "_Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see._"

"The bell tower perhaps." Alvin mused. "And who knows. Our lord works in mysterious ways. _Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me._"

* * *

"And Alvin gave the child a cruel name." Johann went on. "A name that means 'Mistake'. Hiccup!"

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can,_

_Ring the bells of Notre Dame!_

_Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Ring the bells, bells, bells, bells,_

_Bells… Of… No… Tre… DAME . . .!_

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	2. Out There

**WARNING: TALKING, STATUE TOOTHLESS IN THIS CHAPTER, ****you have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Out There

For the next 15 years, Hiccup was raised by Alvin in the bell tower and believed to be hideous because of his unusual birthmark. He yearned to see the outside, but he'd long since learned that no sooner would he ask Alvin that Alvin would say no and add that it was for his own good. He walked up to a baby Terrible Terror that was sleeping in one of the high up statues, a man holding a sword.

"Good morning." Hiccup whispered as the Terror woke up. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"

"Uh-uh." The Terror growled.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked. "It's a good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, this would definitely be it. The festival of fools."

The Terror gulped.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Hiccup said. "There'll be jugglers and music, and dancing."

As Hiccup said this, the Terror began to flap its wings, and Hiccup held his hands up as the Terror was flying on its own. Hiccup then laughed kindly and held up his arms. The Terror then roared happily. Several dragons then flew past as the Terror in his hands chirped excitedly.

"Go on." Hiccup said. "No one wants to stay cooped up here forever."

The Terror chirped a thank you as it flew off.

He then looked at the sky and down at the festival sadly when he was startled by Toothless, the statue the Terror was staying on, groaned.

"Oh yuck!" Toothless said. "I thought he'd never leave! I'll be washing feathers and dragon droppings off a me for a week."

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." Tuffnut, a statue of one of the shepherds who saw Jesus, said.

"Ah, go scare a nun!" Toothless said angrily. "So Hiccup, what's goin' on down there? A fight? A flagging?"

"A festival." Tuffnut said.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" Toothless asked excitedly.

"Uh-uh." Hiccup said glumly.

"Alright!" Toothless called out. "Pour the whine and cut the cheese!"

"It is a treat to watch the colorful fun of the peasant folk." Tuffnut said.

"Nothin' like balcony seats the watch the old ROOF!" Toothless said. "Hey look, a mime!"

Toothless then prepared to hock a logy at him before Tuffnut covered his mouth, forcing Toothless to swallow it.

"Yeah…" Hiccup said as he continued to be glum. "Watching."

Hiccup then walked off. That's all he'd done since before he could remember. Watching the people enjoying their lives while he was stuck in the bell tower with only talking statues for company. Hiccup cared for them as friends and siblings, but he just wished he could go out there, but he knew he never could.

()()()()()

"Hey, what gives?" Toothless asked as Hiccup walked off.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't get it." Toothless said as Hiccup walked inside.

"Maybe he's sick." Tuffnut said.

"Impossible." Hikari, an angel statue, said. "If 15 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will."

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Hiccup." Tuffnut recounted. They'd been doing it since Hiccup was three, and they first started talking to him.

"What good is watching a party if you never get to go?" Hikari asked as several Terrible Terror landed on her. "You hear that? I said go! Go on, beat it, you bunch of buzzards!" The Terrors then flew off. "Hiccup's not made of stone like us."

They walked inside.

()()()()()

Hiccup went to the dinner table where he had made a perfect model of Paris. He sat down and played with one of the figures as Hikari sat down next to him.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Hikari asked. "You wanna tell old Hikari about it?"

"I… I just don't feel like watching the festival." Hiccup said. "That's all."

"Did you ever think of going there instead?" Hikari asked.

"Sure." Hiccup said. "But I'd never fit in out there. I'm not… normal."

"Oh, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hi-" Hikari said as a pigeon sat on her head. "Do you mind?" Hikari said indignantly. "I would like to have a moment with the boy if it's alright with you!"

"Come on, quit beating around the bell tower." Toothless said as he walked up, pulled a figure of Hikari down and set him in front of the figure of a girl. "What do we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?"

"As your pals and guardians, we want you attend the festival." Tuffnut said.

"Me?" Hiccup asked.

"No, the pope." Toothless said sarcastically. "Of course you!"

"There would be a venerable feast of educational experiences." Tuffnut continued.

"Wine, women, and song!" Toothless called out.

"You can learn to identify a lot of cheeses." Tuffnut continued.

"Playing dunk the monk!" Toothless said as he put a bucket of water on Tuffnut's head.

"Hiccup, take it from an old spectator." Hikari said to Hiccup. "Life's not a spectator's sport. If watching is all you're going to do with your life, than you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah come on man, you're human." Toothless said. "With the flesh, and the hair, and the naval lint, we're just part of the architecture, right Tuff?"

"And yet if you chip us, will we not fall?" Tuffnut said as he removed the bucket from his head. "If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?"

Tuffnut then put the bucket on Toothless's head.

"Hiccup just grab a fresh shirt and put on a clean pair of pants-" Hikari began before Hiccup figured it was time to remind them of something.

"Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing." Hiccup said.

"What?" Toothless asked as he pulled the bucket off.

"My master, Alvin." Hiccup said.

"Oh… Yeah…" Toothless said downtrodden.

"Well…" Tuffnut began. "When he says you're forbidden from leaving the bell tower, does he mean ever, ever?"

"Never ever." Hiccup said. "And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked him to go."

"Who says you gotta ask?" Toothless said with a sneaky smirk.

"Oh no." Hiccup gulped.

"You sneak out." Toothless began.

"It's just one afternoon." Hikari added.

"I couldn't." Hiccup protested.

"And you sneak back in." Toothless finished.

"He'll never know you were gone." Hikari assured him.

"And what if I got caught?" Hiccup pointed out.

"You'd do better begging forgiveness than asking permission." Tuffnut pointed out.

"He might see me." Hiccup pointed out.

"You could wear a disguise." Toothless countered. "Just this once. What Alvin don't know can't hurt ya."

"Ignorance is bliss." Tuffnut added.

"Look who's talking." Toothless said with a smirk.

"No one wants to stay cooped up here forever." Hikari added as Iris remembered his little Terror friend and how he said the exact same thing to him.

"You're right!" Hiccup said as he stood up. "I'll get cleaned up. I'll go down those stairs; I'll march through the doors and-"

"Good morning Hiccup." Alvin said as he apparently appeared out of nowhere.

"G-good morning Master." Hiccup said as all of his confidence fell away in an instant.

"Now boy, whomever are you talking to?" Alvin asked.

Hiccup looked at his stationary friends as he knew that they only revealed themselves to Hiccup because of his loneliness.

"My… Friends." Hiccup said.

"I see." Alvin said. "And what are your friends made of, Hiccup?"

"Stone." Hiccup continued as Alvin lifted up his head.

"Can stone talk?" Alvin asked condescendingly.

"No it can't." Hiccup answered automatically.

"That's right." Alvin said. "You're a smart lad. Now, lunch."

As Alvin set a basket down by a nearby table, Hiccup rushed and got his wooden cup and plate while he gave Alvin his silver cup and plate.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Alvin asked.

"Oh yes, Master." Hiccup said. "I would like that very much."

"Very well." Alvin said. "A?"

"Abomination."

"B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"Contrition."

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal damnation."

"Good. F?"

"Festival." Hiccup said as he thought of the Feast of Fools again when he saw Alvin spit out the wine he'd just taken a sip of.

"Excuse me?" Alvin asked.

"Forgiveness!" Hiccup said as a correction and a plea.

"You said festival." Alvin said as he stood up.

"No!" Hiccup protested.

"You're thinking of going to the festival." Alvin stated calmly.

"It's just that you go every year." Hiccup said plainly.

"_I_ am a public official." Alvin said with an air of impatience. "I _must_ go, but I don't _enjoy_ a moment. Thieves and cut throats, the dregs of human kind all mixed together in a shallow drunken stupor."

Alvin and Hiccup then walked out to the balcony that over looked most if not all of Paris and a good deal of the country side beyond.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Master." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, can't you understand?" Alvin asked. "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you, and this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry Master." Hiccup said timidly as he remembered the story of how he came into Alvin's care.

"Oh my dear Hiccup," Alvin said. "You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do."

_The world is cruel._

_The world is wicked._

_It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city._

_I am your only friend._

_I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you._

_I, who look upon you without fear._

_How can I protect you boy?_

_Unless you always stay in here._

_Away here._

They walked back inside.

"Remember what I taught you Hiccup." Alvin said.

_You are deformed. (I am deformed.)_

_And you are ugly. (And I am ugly.)_

_And these are things for which the world shows little pity._

_You do not comprehend! (You are my one defender.)_

_Out there they'll revile you as a monster. (I am a monster.)_

_Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer. (Only a monster.)_

_Why invite their calumny and consternation?_

_Stay in here!_

_Be grateful to me. (I'm grateful.)_

_Be faithful to me. (I'm faithful.)_

_Do as I say._

_Obey._

_And stay in here. (I'll stay in here.)_

"You are good to me, Master." Hiccup said as Alvin prepared to go. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Alvin said. "But remember Hiccup, this is your sanctuary."

Alvin then left.

"Sanctuary." Hiccup said with a sigh. He looked at his model and thought about the past 15 years.

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone._

_Gazing at the people down below me._

_All my life I've watched them as I hide up here alone._

_Hungry for the history they show me._

_All my life I've memorized their faces._

_Knowing them as they will never know me._

_All my life I've wondered how'd it feel to pass a day,_

_Not above them,_

_But part of them!_

Hiccup then walked to the balcony and smiled town at the city.

_And out there,_

_Living in the sun,_

_Give me one day out there._

_All I ask is one._

_To hold forever._

_Out there!_

_Where they all live unaware!_

_What I'd give…_

_What I'd dare…_

_Just to live one day out there!_

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives._

_Through the roofs and gables, I can see them._

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives!_

_Headless of the gift it is to be them!_

_If I was in their skin,_

_I'd treasure every instant!_

_Out there!_

_Strolling by the sand._

_Taste the morning out there!_

_Like ordinary men,_

_Who freely walk_

_About there!_

_Just one day, and then I swear,_

_I'll be content with my share._

_Won't resent!_

_Won't despair!_

_Oh and then,_

_I won't care!_

_I'll have spent... One… Day… Out… There . . ._

Hiccup then put on a green cloak, made sure the hood was well up to cover his eyes, hair and his chest, and walked off.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	3. The Gypsies

Chapter Three: The Gypsies

Captain Drew arrived in Paris with his blue Skrill dragon, Spitfire, as he checked his map. He wore golden armor with a blue cloak over it.

"Yeash." Drew muttered. "I leave town for a few decades, and they change everything."

Two guards suddenly walked past.

"Excuse me, gentlemen" Drew said. "I'm looking for the Palace of Justice would you…?" They walked on. "I guess not."

Drew walked to a corner and saw a girl of his own age of 17 playing a tambourine as a white Night Fury danced along as a woman and her child past her.

"Stay way child!" The woman said. "They're gypsies. They'll steal us blind."

Drew didn't see any problem with performing for a living, so he tossed three gold coins into a hat on the ground and looked up at the girl and smiled at her beauty as she smiled back.

Suddenly, a man on a wall whistled, and girl prepared to rush off as the white Night Fury dropped most of the money and did an odd dragon-like "Sqwua!"

The girl tried to pick up the coins when the two guards appeared. Drew could then see that one had blond hair beard that fell to his knees and the other had a huge brown beard with brown hair that goes to his shoulders.

"Alright Gypsy, where'd ya get the money?" The man with brown hair asked.

"For your information, I earned it." The girl said coldly.

"Gypsies don't earn money." The brown haired man said.

"They steal it." The man with blond hair added.

"You'd know a lot about stealing." The girl countered as the guards grabbed both of her arms.

"Trouble maker!" The blond haired man said.

She held onto the hat and kicked the man in the chin, so that he let go as the blond haired man continued to hold on.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down." He said.

The white Night Fury then whack her tail at the blond haired man, and headbutted the brown haired man in the stomach, and the girl climbed on the Night Fury and rushed off.

"Come back here, Gypsy!" The brown-haired man called out as Drew pulled Spitfire in front of them to block their path, and the blond haired man groaned as he hit the horse hard and fell behind him.

"Spitfire, sit." Drew said, and Spitfire did so.

"Oh!" The blond haired man screamed. It must have hurt having that much of something on him.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." Drew said with a smirk as everyone around laughed. "Naughty dragon. Naughty. He's just impossible. Really, I can't take him anywhere."

"Get this thing off me." The blond haired man groaned.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" The brown haired man said as he pulled out a dagger, but Drew pulled out his sword in retaliation.

"You were saying, _Lieutenant_?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Oh!" The brown haired man asked nervously. "Captain Drew! Lieutenant Mulch at your service sir, and the guy your dragon's sitting on is Lieutenant Bucket."

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now." Drew said as he put his sword next to Bucket's face. "But the palace of justice?"

Bucket and Mulch then went ahead of Drew and Spitfire to clear a path, and Drew noticed four gold coins on the ground and what appeared to be a beggar sitting against a wall with a very familiar hat. Drew smiled and put the coins into it.

()()()()()

Iris pulled down the hood as Twilight hid. She had never met a soldier who _gave_ her money.

"Spitfire, heel." Drew said as his dragon snorted at the old Greek reference.

()()()()()

Drew arrived at the palace of justice as he heard someone being whipped.

"Stop." The judge, Alvin, Drew's superior officer, said.

"Sir?" A man with a brown beard and a monocle asked. He was holding a whip.

"Ease up." Alvin said. "Wait between lashes, or else the last sting will darken to the new."

"Yes sir." The man said as he went back inside with a dark grin as Alvin turned around.

"Ah, here's our gallant Captain Drew. Home from the wars." Alvin said with a smile.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir." Drew said as he stood stock still.

"Your service record precedes you, Drew." Alvin said. "I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

"And you shall have it sir." Drew said. "I guarantee it."

"Yes." Alvin said with a smile. "You know, my last captain of the guards was… A bit of a disappointment." A loud wail came from the room. "No matter, I'm sure you'll _whip_ my men into shape."

"Thank you." Drew said as he tried to shut off his emotions, but that wail had seemed too well timed to be coincidence. "Tremendous honor sir."

"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain." Alvin said. "It will take a firm hand to save the weak minded from being so easily misled."

"Misled, sir?" Drew asked.

"Look Captain." Alvin said as he pointed at several people gathering in the market places. "Gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways enflame the people's lowest instincts, and they must be stopped."

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Drew asked skeptically. He didn't even believe in that stuff, but it seemed a bit extreme to lock people up for doing it.

"The real war Captain is what you see before you." Alvin stated plainly. "For 15 years I've been taking care of the Gypsies, one by one." Alvin then squished a few spiders as he talked that were on a piece of stone. "And yet, for all my success, they flourish." Alvin then pulled the stone out to reveal a whole nest of spiders scurrying under the stone Alvin held and on the area it used to be. "I believe they have a safe haven right within the walls of this very city. A nest if you will. They call it the… Court of Miracles."

"What are _we _going to do about it, sir?" Drew asked. Alvin then smashed the rock back down, killing all the spiders there. "Well that was a vivid way of making your point."

"You know, I like you Captain." Alvin said. "Shall we?"

Suddenly, from the town square, a loud cheer rose up.

"Urgh." Alvin groaned. "Duty calls. Have you ever been to a peasant festival, Captain?"

"Not recently, sir." Drew said.

"Then this should be quite educational for you." Alvin went on. "Come along."

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	4. Topsy-Turvy Day

Chapter Four: Topsy-Turvy Day

After chad gotten a cloak to hide his face, hair and his chest, he climbed down from the bell tower and landed just far enough above the crowd to see the procession.

_Come one. Come all._

_Leave your loops and milking stools._

_Coop the hens and pen the mules._

Hiccup then grabbed a rope and slid down to a pole holding up a tent and dropped down.

_Come on. Come all._

_Close the churches and the schools._

_Come and join the feast of…_

"_Fools!"_ A tan man with brown hair and beard called out as he appeared in the street. Hiccup was right in front of the man, and he tried to move away before he got a good luck at him, but he just grabbed Hiccup's wrist. Hiccup knew who he was of course. Trader Johann the leader of the gypsies.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town._

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down._

_Every man's a king and every king's a clown._

_Once again it's Topsy-Turvy Day._

Hiccup then saw Johann glance at him and quickly walked away.

_It's a day the devil I us gets released._

_It's a day we mock the king and sock the priest._

Hiccup hid his face by holding several balloons, but Johann arrived and cut the strings with a pair of scissors. He then rushed off again. He then saw a procession of dogs walking people. That was a new addition to the feast.

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Everything is upsy-daisy!_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Everybody's acting crazy!_

_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet._

_That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day._

Hiccup backed away from a procession of girls doing the can-can and ended up falling through a tent.

"Whoa!" Hiccup called out as a girl in a robe covered herself a bit more. She had blue eyes, long red hair, and skin as pale as his.

"Hey!" The woman called out. She then looked at Hiccup on the floor and added calmly. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't mean to." Hiccup said nervously as he pulled his hood lower over his eyes and chest. "I'm sorry."

"You're not hurt are you?" The woman asked. "Here, let's see."

"No, no!" Hiccup protested until the woman lowered his hood and looked at his face.

"There." Iris said. "No harm done. Just try to be a little more careful, okay?"

"Uh… okay." Hiccup said.

"By the way, great fake tattoo." The woman said. "Anyone would think it's were real."

Hiccup smiled nervously as the woman went back inside. He then turned back to the festival and saw a man in a lobster outfit pushing a pot with a cook in it.

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets!_

_Streaming in from Chartres to Calais,_

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy._

_On the six of "Januervy"!_

_All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!_

As Drew arrived with his men, he had them spread out to make sure a riot didn't occur. Then, the brown haired man, Johann, Drew believed he was called, started calling out.

_Come one. Come all._

_Hurry, hurry, here's your chance._

_See the mystery and romance._

_Come one! Come all!_

_See the finest girl in France,_

_Make an entrance to entrance!_

_Dance Lady Iris… DANCE!_

Johann hopped onto the stage and threw down a powder that caused a large amount of smoke to appear, and when it cleared, the gypsy Drew had met earlier, Iris, he guessed, began dancing in a revealing red outfit that left her arms bare.

"Look at that disgusting display!" Alvin said angrily.

"Yes sir." Drew said with interest as he watched Iris dance a more… Adult… version of the dance she did earlier that day.

Iris, with her feet barely touching the ground, then skipped up to Alvin and put a sash with stars, crescent moons, and suns on it around Alvin neck and smiled at him before playfully pushing him back. Everyone laughed as Alvin simply fumed. Iris then did several spins and a split as she winked at an individual in a purple cloak. Iris ended the dance by taking a soldier's spear, placing it on the ground, and spinning around it before holding her arms out when she finished. Everyone cheered at Iris's acrobatic skills and threw several gold coins onto the stage, including Drew.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," Johann called out. "The piece de resistance!"

_Here it is!_

_The moment you've been waiting for._

_Here it is!_

_You know exactly what's in store._

_Now it's time to laugh until our sides get sore._

_Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

"You all remember last year's king?" Johann called out as he pointed to a make-shift throne held up by four men. On the throne was a plump man dressed like a jester, and he gave a loud burp. His hat also had a similar design to a crown.

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening!_

_Make a face a gruesome as a gargoyle's wing!_

_For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!_

_Why?_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Ugly folks, forget your shyness!_

Iris then pulled Hiccup up as he forgot himself and looked at her beautiful and somehow familiar face, as if he'd seen her before in a dream.

_Topsy Turvy!_

_You could soon be called your highness!_

_Put your foulest features on display!_

_Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!_

One by one, Iris removed the mask everyone else was wearing, and at the boos, Iris's Snow Fury, kicked him off the stage. When they got to Hiccup, Iris tugged gently rubbed on Hiccup's chest only to discover that it was real. Everyone then gasped. Only one man in France had such odd coloring.

"That's not a tattoo!" A woman called out. "It's his real birthmark! And look at its color! That's not natural!"

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" A man called out as Hiccup put his hand over his face before Johann held him back and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic." Johann advised. "We asked for one of the most frightening faces in Paris, and here he is. Hiccup Haddock, the Dragon Boy of Notre Dame!"

Johann then placed the crown on Hiccup's head as everyone cheered.

_Everybody!_

_Once a year we throw a party here in town! (Hail to the King.)_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down! (Oh what a king.)_

_Every man's a king and every king's a clown! (Girl's give a kiss.)_

_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day! (We've never had a kiss.)_

Hiccup then waved nervously at Alvin who starred on with angry disapproval.

_And it's a day we do the things that we deplore_

_On the other three-hundred and sixty-four!_

Hiccup was then taken to a stand with a large turnstile on it as Johann put a king's cloak on his shoulders as Hiccup smiled.

_Once a year we love to drop in_

_Where the beer is never stoppin'!_

_For the chance to pop some popinjay!_

Johann then handed Hiccup a small gold plated scepter as Hiccup's smile widened.

_And pick a king who'll put the "top" in_

_Topsy Turvy…_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Mad and crazy_

_Upsy-daisy_

_Topsy Turvy Day!_

Everyone then cheered as Drew joined in. Hiccup didn't look all that bad to him anyway. In the crusades he had made allies of various people with several different types of hair, eyes, and skin.

"You think he's ugly now?" Drew heard Bucket ask Mulch. "Watch this." And he threw a tomato at Hiccup's face.

Several people gasped in surprise.

"Now that's ugly!" Bucket called out.

"Hail to the king!" Another soldier called out as he tossed another tomato at him.

Several of the people backed away while the crueler ones joined the soldiers in throwing food at him. Hiccup shielded himself and walk away, but a man with a rope called out, "Hey where are you going? The fun's just beginning!" And he threw the rope around Hiccup's neck and several others then threw ropes around his left arm. Hiccup tried to wrench himself free, but they simply threw more ropes around him and tied him to the spinning wheel. Drew noticed that none of the gypsies were in the group torturing the poor man. The cruel people then started spinning the wheel around as they began throwing eggs and tomatoes at him again.

()()()()()

Iris walked out of her tent, having changed into her usual beige attire when she saw what several people who had cheered moments earlier were doing to that poor boy, Hiccup.

()()()()()

"Master!" Hiccup called out to Alvin. "Master, please help me!"

Alvin simply turned away.

Drew guessed that Alvin and Hiccup were closed and approached him.

"Sir!" Drew called out. "I request permission to stop this cruelty!"

"In a moment, Captain." Alvin said with an odd smile on his face. "A lesson needs to be learned here."

Suddenly, the people who were torturing Hiccup stopped as Iris walked up.

()()()()()

"Don't be afraid." Iris said soothingly as she took off a sash she used for a belt.

Iris bent down next to Hiccup's face and wiped the food off of his face.

"I'm sorry." Iris said sadly. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"You, Gypsy Girl!" Alvin called out. "Get down at once!"

"Yes your honor." Iris said. "Just as soon as I free this poor boy."

"I forbid it!" Alvin called out.

Iris then pulled a knife from a strap on her ankle and cut Hiccup free in one swift stroke.

"How dare you defy me?" Alvin asked angrily.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people!" Iris called back just as angry. He was supposed to uphold the laws, and not let what happened to Hiccup happen at all! "You speak of justice, and yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"SILENCE!" Alvin shouted.

"JUSTICE!" Iris shouted back.

The people who had backed off returned at the shouting and starred in awe at Iris while the cruel ones backed away.

Iris then helped Hiccup up.

"Mark my words, Gypsy!" Alvin said angrily. "You will pay for this insolence!"

"Then it appears we crowned the wrong fool." Iris said with a smirk. "The only fool I see is you."

Iris then took off the jester's hat Hiccup wore and tossed it at Alvin's feet. Twilight then laugh at Alvin.

()()()()()

"Captain Drew, arrest her." Alvin said coldly.

Solemnly, Drew snapped his fingers and pointed at Iris.

Ten guards then arrived on horseback.

"Now let's see…" Iris said. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… So there's ten of you and only one of me." She then began to tear up. "What's a poor orphaned girl to do?" She then pulled a cloth from her shirt and blew into it as a large puff of smoke appeared, and when it cleared, nothing was there.

"Witchcraft…" Drew heard Alvin mutter. Personally, Drew suspected some kind of magic trick as he didn't believe in magic all that much, but he still liked watching it just for a laugh.

"Oh boys…" Iris's voice said with a smile as she stood by several jack-o-lanterns with a smile on her face.

"Get her!" Mulch called out as he and Bucket rushed after Iris. Iris then rushed away as the crowd helped carry her off as she waved, and when the guards jumped down, the crowd parted, and they landed flat on their faces.

Iris then ran into three guards and used a cage that held a small, old man to help her get some leverage to kick them far away, the cage then broke off, and Iris rolled the cage like a lumberjack rolled a log and jumped off as she got behind a man standing on very large stilts who kicked the five guards chasing her in their groins as they all let out extremely high screams.

Iris then jumped off as the cage ran into more guards and burst open.

"I'm free!" The old man said. "I'm free!"

The old man then tripped and ended up trapped in a stockade.

"Dang it."

Iris then used a large banner to toss a pursuing guard away, and as his helmet fell neatly on her head, she casually tossed it aside, knocking out three guards on horseback. Drew had to duck before it cut off his head.

"What a woman." Drew said in an impressed voice.

As the remaining guards chased Iris while riding Twilight like horseback, Iris grabbed a long pole Johann tossed her, and she handed it to the guard as she ducked down, and they ended up running into the seat Alvin was in and completely destroyed it. Alvin, disheveled but unhurt arose and saw Iris stand on a podium, and with a swish of a long cloth, she and Twilight disappeared.

()()()()()

It began to rain. Alvin starred angrily at Hiccup for causing all of this commotion. Hiccup turned away as Alvin got on his black horse.

"Find her, Captain!" Alvin spat angrily. "I want her alive."

"Yes sir." Drew said. "Spread out, men. Find the Gypsy girl, and do not harm her."

()()()()()

Alvin then starred angrily at Hiccup as he starred down.

"I'm sorry master." Hiccup said in an ashamed voice. "I will never disobey you again."

Hiccup then walked back to Notre Dame as several people backed away and commented on how hideous he his birthmark and how he looked.

Hiccup entered the church and closed the door as tears filled his face. He had gotten his day out there, and he wished he'd never had it.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	5. God Help the Outcasts

Chapter 5: God Help the Outcasts

Iris walked off in her disguise, having slipped out from behind the cloth and snuck back into her tent.

()()()()()

Drew was rubbing Spitfire's neck to keep him calm following the day's excitement when he noticed a familiar cloaked figure walking into Notre Dame and close the door. He smiled slightly.

()()()()()

Iris took the cloak off as Twilight came in. Iris looked around the glorious church. She'd never seen the inside of it before. The gothic architecture was stunning. As she walked, she couldn't help but remember her family in Berk. Several years ago, when Iris was only four, she, her pregnant mother, and her father were separated while making a bid to go to Paris and good fortunes, but they were separated, and only Iris made her way to Paris. She had no idea where her parents were, if they were still alive, or even the fate or gender of her unknown sibling.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the noise of armored footsteps and turned around to see Drew standing there. In one fluid motion, she grabbed Drew's sword with one hand and threw him down with the other as she held the straight blade to Drew's chin.

"You." Iris said venomously. He was the soldier who had ordered her capture. So what if he helped her, he wasn't on duty then. She knew all the guards and none of them were strong willed enough to defy Alvin.

"Easy, I just shaved this morning." Drew said with unnerved humor.

"Oh really?" Iris asked. "You missed a spot."

"Alright, just give me a chance to apologize." Drew said.

"For what?" Iris asked skeptically.

Drew then quickly pulled the sword out of Iris's hand, which caused her to lose balance and fall over.

"That, for example." Drew said with a smirk.

"You sneaky son of a-" Iris began, but Drew interrupted her.

"Uh-uh-uh. You're in a church."

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Iris asked as she grabbed a long black candelabra and held it like a staff.

They then had a fight, but Iris's weapon was heavier, which gave Drew more time to parry.

"Ah, candlelight." Drew said. "Privacy. Music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat."

As Iris got used to the weight, she began to make quicker strikes, cutting Drew's parry time in half.

"You fight almost as good as a man." Drew remarked.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Iris retorted.

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?" Drew asked.

"No, this is." Iris said as she jutted at Drew's groin, but Drew caught it with his sword. Iris then slammed the base of the candelabra into Drew's head.

"Touché." Drew said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Twilight flew down and whacked Drew in the stomach with her tail.

"Didn't know you took care of an old lizard." Drew said with a smirk.

"She doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Iris explained.

"I noticed." Drew said with a grimace. "If I may, I'm Drew. I was named after my father. I'm guessing my parents expected a lot of it out of me."

"Were they right?" Iris asked.

"Yup." Drew said. "And you are…?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Iris asked skeptically.

"It's called an introduction." Drew explained.

"You're not arresting me?" Iris asked in surprise. None of the other guards were strong-willed enough to defy Alvin.

"Not as long as you're in here." Drew explained, gesturing around the church. "I can't."

"You're not at all like the other soldiers." Iris said as she put the candelabra back.

"Thank you." Drew said with a smile.

"So… If you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" Iris asked.

"I'd settle for your name." Drew said with a smile.

"Iris." Iris said plainly. "My mother named me after the Greek Goddess of the Sea and the Sky."

"Beautiful." Drew said. "Well it's better than Drew anyway."

They starred at each other for a few moments and began to get closer when the door burst open, and Alvin strode in.

"Good work Captain." Alvin said. "Now arrest her."

"Claim sanctuary." Drew whispered, but Iris was too angry to listen or realize what he was doing. "Say it!"

"You tricked me." Iris said bitterly.

"I'm waiting Captain." Alvin said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir, she claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Drew said, and Iris suddenly felt a small spark of respect regrowing in her at the man who refused to arrest someone in a church. Alvin held no such respect.

"Then drag her outside and-" Alvin began when he was cut off by Archdeacon Gobber who appeared to have just walked in.

"Alvin, you will not touch her." Gobber then put a comforting hand on Ishizu's shoulder. "Don't worry. Minister Alvin Frollo learned long ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Alvin just starred angrily and raised his hand as the guards he brought with him walked off. Gobber then took a firm hold of Drew's arm and escorted him out as if he was a little boy who had just sworn in school.

"Alright, I'm going." Drew said as he gently pulled his hand free and walked off.

Suddenly, Iris felt someone grab her arm and hold it behind her as a head leaned close to her ear.

"You think you've outwitted me." Alvin's voice said calmly into Iris's ear. "But I'm a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

She then felt something suspiciously like Alvin putting his nose to Iris's hair.

"What are you doing?" Iris asked in a whisper.

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful little neck." Alvin said as he rubbed the base of Iris's neck when she pushed him away.

"I know what you were imagining!" Iris said angrily.

"Such a clever witch." Alvin said with a smirk. "So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it's a prison none the less. Step one foot outside and you're mine."

Alvin then walked to the door and closed it sharply, and his words left Iris with the revelation that aside from Twlight, she was all alone inside the church. She then looked out of a door and found saw a guard say, "Alvin's orders. Post a guard at every door."

Furious with despair, Iris thrust the door closed as Twilight flew up and landed next to her.

"Don't worry Twilight." Iris said. "If Alvin thinks he can keep us in here, than he's wrong."

"Don't act rashly, my child." Gobber said calmly. "You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Alvin's anger further."

"You saw what he did out there." Iris said as she pointed at the door and thought of Hiccup. "Letting the crowd torture that poor boy! I thought if one person could just stand up to him then…" She sighed. "What do they have against people who are different anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself." Gobber said sagely.

"Well no one out there is going to help." Iris said as she thought of Drew, who practically trapped her in there in the first place. "That's for sure."

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can." Gobber said as he gestured around him. He then walked off.

Iris looked around at the people praying, and she looked up at the statue of the Virgin Mary holding Baby Jesus. She had spent four years of her life being taught to worship the gods of Old Norse, but as she came here, she couldn't help but think… Could Moses have been right? Either way, what god would talk to Iris? She was just an orphaned Viking dancing girl and a gypsy. Still…

_I don't know if you can hear me,_

_Or if you're even there._

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To a gypsy's prayer._

_Yes I know I'm just an outcast._

_I shouldn't speak to you._

_Still I see your face and wonder,_

'_Were you once an outcast too?'_

Iris then thought of poor Hiccup Haddock. Condemned just because of his eyes and hair alone. She also thought of Drew. In his own way an outcast for his views on justice as they clashed with Alvin's.

_God help the outcasts._

_Hungry from birth._

_Show them a mercy_

_They don't find on Earth._

_God help my people._

_The poor and down trod._

_I thought we all were_

_Children of God…_

"_I ask for wealth._" A boy with long blond hair said.

"_I ask for fame._" A blond girl with blue eyes said as she looks like the first one.

"_I ask for glory to shine on my name._" A boy with short dark brown hair said.

"_I ask for love… I can possess…_" A little boy with black hair asked.

"_I ask for God and his angels to bless… Me…_" They all called out, and Iris pitied them.

_I ask for nothing._

_I can get by._

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I._

_Please help my people._

_The poor and down trod._

_I thought we all were…_

_Children of God…_

_God help the outcast._

_Children of… God . . ._

As Iris stood in a reflection of a stain-glass window, Twilight walked up and push her head to Iris's hand. She then hugged her. She was startled when the black haired girl called out, "You, Bell Ringer! What are you doing down here?"

Iris then turned to see Hiccup Haddock stumble back as he began going back up the stairs.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" The girl asked.

"Wait!" Iris called out as she rushed after Hiccup. "I wanted to talk to you!"

She followed Hiccup up the winding staircase.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	6. Hiccup and Iris

**WARNING: TALKING, STATUE TOOTHLESS IN THIS CHAPTER, ****you have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Hiccup and Iris

Hikari, Tuffnut, and Toothless saw Hiccup running from an Viking Gypsy girl.

"Look, he's got a friend with him!" Hikari said excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe the day wasn't a total loss after all." Toothless added as he got distracted by a white Night Fury following the girl.

"A sight of beauty." Tuffnut said.

"The one in the dress isn't bad either." Toothless said with a coy smile.

The three then hopped down in front of Hiccup.

"Way a go, Hiccup!" Toothless called out.

"Congrats." Tuffnut added.

"I knew you had it in you." Hikari said.

"Got the girls chasing you already!" Toothless said with a knowing smile.

"Actually, I-" Hiccup began.

"You can't run too fast, or she'll get away." Tuffnut advised.

"I know." Hiccup said. "That's what I-"

"Give her some slack; then reel her in." Toothless advised. "Then give her some slack,; then reel her in. Then give her some slack-"

"Knock it off Toothless!" Hikari said agitatedly. "She's a girl not a mackerel"

()()()()()

As his friends argued, Hiccup rushed off when Iris arrived at the top of the stairs.

"There you are." Iris gasped. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

"Yes." Hiccup said quickly. "Well I uh… I have chores to do. It was nice to see you again. Oh!"

Hiccup rushed off to the bells, embarrassed with himself.

"No wait!" Iris called out.

()()()()()

As Iris followed Hiccup, Twilight looked at a statue of a dragon with a broken tail fin when it made a kissy face. Twilight then blinked for several minutes and starred harder, but the statue was as unmoving as ever.

()()()()()

"I'm very sorry about this afternoon." Iris said as she climbed up after Hiccup. "I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life have pulled you…" Iris got lost in starring at the area Hiccup had come into. "Up on the . . . Stage."

"What is this place?" Iris asked.

"This is where I live." Hiccup said plainly.

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Iris said in awe.

"Most of them." Hiccup went on.

"It's beautiful." Iris said. "Believe me, if I could do this, you wouldn't see me dancing in the street for coins."

"But you're a wonderful dancer." Hiccup said as he came out from behind a beam holding up a stairway.

"Well, it puts bread on the table anyway." Iris sighed. She then looked down at a cloth with two bulges in it. "What's this?"

"No please!" Hiccup called out as he rushed forward. "They're not finished! I still have to paint them!"

Iris pulled the cloth off to see two wooden figures she knew quite well.

"It's the blacksmith." Iris said in awe. "And the baker!"

They were so detailed that even without paint, Iris could automatically tell who they were.

"You're a surprising person, Hiccup Haddock." Iris said calmly and happily. "Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself?"

"Well it's not just me." Hiccup said modestly. "There's the gargoyles and of course the bells. Would you like to see them?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Iris said with a smile. She'd love to see the bells that woke her up in the morning since they were the only things that could wake her when she was really exhausted from outrunning the guards. "You wanna come too Twilight?"

Twilight nodded her head and flapped forward a little.

"Alright, I'll introduce you." Hiccup said.

"Never knew there were so many." Iris said as she looked at what had to be fifty bells at least.

"That's Little Sophia." Hiccup said as he pointed at one bell. "And that's Jean-Marie, Anne-Marie, and Louise-Marie. Triplets, you know."

"And who's this?" Iris asked as she looked at a bell large enough to house herself in.

"Big Marie." Hiccup said.

"Hello!" Iris said inside the bell, and it rang out several times over with her echo.

"She likes you." Hiccup commented. "Would you like to see more?"

"How about it, Twilight?" Iris asked.

Twilight shrugged her shoulders.

"We'd love to." Iris said with a smile.

"Good." Hiccup said. "I saved the best for last."

Hiccup then showed Iris to the roof where the sun was setting on the city of Paris, the _entire_ city of Paris.

"My goodness." Iris gasped. "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this. I could stay up here forever."

"You could you know." Hiccup said.

"No." Iris said. "I couldn't."

"Oh yes you could." Hiccup insisted. "You have Sanctuary."

"But not freedom." Iris responded as she thought of Alvin's words. "Gypsies don't do well inside of stone walls."

"But you're not like other gypsies." Hiccup said. "They're… Evil."

"Who told you that?" Iris asked.

"My master, Alvin." Hiccup answered. "He raised me.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Iris asked in surprise.

"Cruel?" Hiccup asked. "Oh no. He saved my life. He took me in at a time when no one else would. I'm a monster, you know."

"He told you that?" Iris asked.

"Well look at me." Hiccup said plainly.

Iris decided to show Hiccup that he was no more a monster than anyone else inside that church.

"Give me your hand." Iris said. "Just let me see it."

Iris took Hiccup's hand and looked at it.

"Hmm… A long lifeline." Iris said. "Oh, and this one means you're shy. Hm… Well that's funny. I don't see any…"

"See any what?" Hiccup asked.

"Monster lines." Iris said. "Not a single one."

"Now look at me." Iris said as she held out her hand. "Do you think I'm evil?"

"No!" Hiccup said quickly as he held her hand. "No, you're good and kind and-"

"And a gypsy." Iris said calmly. "And maybe Alvin is wrong about both of us."

()()()()()

"What did she say?" Toothless asked as Hikari held a large horn to her ear to listen in.

"Alvin's nose is long, and he wears a truss." Hikari said.

"Ha!" Toothless called out. "I told ya! Pay up!"

"Oh man." Tuffnut said as he gave Toothless a gold coin.

()()()()()

Hiccup looked at Iris and smiled.

"You helped me." Hiccup said. "Now I'm gonna help you."

"But there's no way out." Iris said. "There are soldiers at every door."

"We won't need a door." Hiccup said as he looked down.

"You mean climb down?" Iris asked.

"Sure." Hiccup said. "Twilight can just fly down, and I'll carry you down."

"Okay." Iris said. "See you in a minute, Twilight."

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Iris answered.

"Don't be afraid." Hiccup advised.

"I'm not afraid." Iris said as Hiccup held Iris and hopped onto the ledge. "Now I'm afraid."

"The trick is to not look down." Hiccup said.

"You've done this before?" Iris asked.

"No." Hiccup said plainly as he jumped from one ledge to the next, every time getting closer to the ground.

Eventually, they landed on the lower roof of Notre Dame.

"You're quite an acrobat." Iris said with a smile.

"Thank you-oo!" Hiccup called out as a piece of roof gave way and slid down, taking the two with it.

They then had a wild ride which ended when their sled slammed into a far off wall.

"Check the alley!" Bucket called out.

"This way!" Mulch replied.

Hiccup then hopped down, and they arrived at an easy jumping distance from the ground as Iris noticed a guard. They hid by pretending to be part of a statue of St. Peter until he passed by, and they relaxed.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Hiccup said.

"Not for an instant." Iris said with a smile as Twilight landed next to Iris and licked her cheek in affection.

"I'll never forget you, Iris." Hiccup said.

"Come with me." Iris said suddenly.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"To the Court of Miracles." Iris explained. "Leave this place."

"No way." Hiccup said. "I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong."

"Alright, then I'll come to see you." Iris said.

"Here?" Hiccup asked in alarm. "But the soldiers and the… Alvin!"

"I'll come after sunset." Iris said.

"But at sunset, I ring the evening mass!" Hiccup said. "And after that I clean the cloisters and then I ring the vespers, and-"

Iris kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

"Whatever's good for you." Hiccup said quickly.

"If _you _ever need sanctuary," Iris said as she pulled a pendant off of her neck. "This will show you the way."

"But how?" Hiccup asked.

"Just remember," Iris said calmly. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Twilight then growl quietly, and the two turned to see soldiers coming.

"Hurry." Hiccup said. "You must go."

Iris then swung down a hanging rope and rushed out of sight with Twilight. Hiccup smiled and climbed back up the roof. As he reached the top, he felt a hand grab his wrist as he turned to see Alvin's new captain of the guard, Drew.

"Hi there." Drew said. "I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?"

Hiccup then grunted angrily at Drew. He had to get him out of the church before he realized Iris was gone.

"Whoa, whoa." Drew said calmly. "Easy."

"No soldiers!" Hiccup called out as he grabbed a torch. "Sanctuary! Get out!"

"Wait, all I want is to-" Drew began, but Hiccup interrupted him.

"Go!" Hiccup called out as he waved the torch.

"I mean her no harm." Drew continued to say very calmly.

"GO!" Hiccup shouted as he thrust the torch at him, but Drew trapped it to the wall with his sword.

"Look," Drew said seriously. "You tell her for me that I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way I could save her life."

Hiccup knew he was telling him the truth from the way he starred into Hiccup's eyes.

"Will you tell her that?" Drew asked. "Will you?"

"If you go now." Hiccup said regaining his calmness.

"I'll go." Drew said. "Now will you put me down, please? You're stronger than you look."

"Sorry." Hiccup said. "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Hiccup then let Drew down gently as he walked off before turning back to Hiccup.

"Oh and one more thing. Tell Iris that she's very lucky."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"To have a friend like you." Drew said with a smile as he sheathed his sword.

Hiccup then blinked. That was the nicest thing a guard ever said to him.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	7. Heaven's Light and Hellfire

**WARNING: TALKING, STATUE TOOTHLESS IN THIS CHAPTER, ****you have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Heaven's Light and Hellfire

Hiccup walked around the balcony when Toothless, Tuffnut, and Hikari rushed up.

"Hey, hey!" Toothless called out. "There he is!"

Everyone then cheered, but Hiccup was a bit more reserved.

"You kicked that tin-plated buffoon with great force." Tuffnut said with a smile.

"The nerve of him." Toothless said. "Snooping around here trying to steal your girl."

"My girl?" Hiccup asked skeptically.

"Iris." Hikari said. "Fiery red hair. Works with a white Night Fury. Remember?"

"Boy I do!" Toothless said with a mischievous smile. "Way a go lover boy!"

"Lover boy?" Hiccup asked with a laugh. "No, no, no."

"Oh, don't be so modest." Hikari said like a proud mother.

"Look," Hiccup said. "I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Scariest boy in Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type."

Hiccup then went to his model of Paris and looked at a loving pair on a bridge.

_So many times out there_

_I've watched a happy pair_

_Of lovers watching in the night._

_They had a kind of glow around them._

_It almost looked like heaven's light._

Hiccup then looked at the miniature of himself.

_I knew I'd never know_

_That warm and loving glow,_

_Though I might wish with all my might._

_No face as hideous as my face_

_Was ever meant for heaven's light._

Hiccup then began to feel a little hopeful and began carving a new miniature.

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

_And kissed my face without a trace of fright._

_I dare to dream that she might even care for me,_

_And as I ring these bells tonight…_

_My cold dark tower seems so bright…_

_I swear it must be heaven's light . . ._

Hiccup finished making the miniature of Ishizu and set it next to himself as he rang the bell for evening mass.

()()()()()

In Alvin's home, he looked out of the window. For some dark reason, he couldn't get the gypsy girl Iris out of his mind.

_Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man._

_Of my virtue I am justly proud._

_Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd._

_Then tell me Maria, why I see her dancing there._

_Why her smoldering still scorch my soul._

_I feel her! I see her!_

_The sun caught in her fire hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control!_

It then appeared to Alvin as if Iris was dancing within the fire, like some sort of demon.

_Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin._

_This burning desire is turning me to sin._

Alvin then stroked his face with the scarf Iris had given him that day when several men in red robes appeared.

_It's not my fault! I'm not to blame!_

_It is the gypsy girl, the witch, who set this flame!_

_It's not my fault! If in God's plan,_

_He made the devil so much stronger than a man…!_

_Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell._

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bones._

_Destroy this Iris and let her taste the fires of hell,_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone…_

As Alvin thought, Bucket suddenly walked in.

"Minister Alvin, the gypsy has escaped." Bucket explained.

"What?" Alvin asked in shock.

"She's nowhere in the cathedral." Bucket went on. "She's gone."

"But how?" Alvin asked in disbelief. "I… Never mind! Get out you idiot!"

Bucket then left as Alvin turned back to the fire.

"I'll find her." Alvin said darkly. "I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

_Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsy it's your turn!_

_Choose me or your fire! Be mine or you will burn!_

Alvin then got a pang of conscience as a small part of him noted that Iris hadn't actually done anything wrong.

_God have mercy on her…_

_God have mercy on me…_

_But she will be mine or she… Will… BURN…!_

Alvin then knelt down in exhaustion as the fire in the fire place went out.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	8. Captain Drew Knight

Chapter 8: Captain Drew Knight

The day after the Feast of Fools, Drew and his men awaited Alvin's arrival.

_About time._ Drew thought as Alvin's carriage pulled up, and Alvin walked out.

"Morning sir." Drew said.

Alvin just groaned.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked.

"I had a little trouble with the fireplace." Alvin muttered.

"Alright." Drew said. "Your orders?"

"Find the gypsy girl." Alvin said.

()()()()()

The guards barged into a bakery and discovered a secret room full of gypsies. They were pulled up to Alvin and Drew.

"Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Iris." Alvin said holding up the pieces. The gypsies said nothing.

"Lock them up!" Alvin called out angrily.

()()()()()

The guards overturned a carriage full of gypsies.

"Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Iris!" Alvin said as he held up the pieces and jingled them. The gypsies said nothing.

"Take them away!" Alvin spat.

Drew began to get fed up with Alvin's foolishness, which he believed bordered on insanity.

()()()()()

At a farm with a windmill on the barn, Iris, in her disguise, looked at a house Alvin and his men had gone into, many claimed Alvin had gone mad. Iris believed he just stopped hiding his insanity.

()()()()()

"We found this gypsy talisman on your property." Alvin said as he held up the said talisman. "Have you been harboring gypsies?"

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler." The miller said.

"I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this." Alvin said automatically. "If what you say is true, and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

"But we are innocent!" The miller pleaded as his wife and children backed away. "I assure you, we know nothing of these gypsies!"

Alvin left with Drew as he blocked the door with one of the guard's spears.

"Burn it." Alvin said coldly to Drew.

"What?" Drew asked in shocked outrage.

"Until it smolders." Alvin said. "There people are traitors and must be made examples of."

Alvin then handed a lit torch to Drew.

"With all due respect sir," Drew said coldly. "I wasn't trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow _orders._" Alvin countered.

Drew looked at the house and put the torch in a barrel of water.

"Insolent coward." Alvin muttered.

Alvin grabbed another torch and set the mill on fire as it quickly spread throughout the rest of the house. Drew gasped in alarm. Alvin had completely lost his mind! Drew jumped out of the way of a falling blade of the windmill and jumped through the window. A moment later, Drew burst out holding the children, and he was followed quickly by the miller and his wife.

()()()()()

As the family walked off, the guard, Bucket, knocked Drew down as Mulch held his head up as Alvin approached.

"The sentence for insubordination is death." Alvin said simply. "Such a pity. You threw away such a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, sir." Drew said solemnly as Bucket prepared to cut Drew's head off.

Iris quickly picked up a stone, put it in a sling she had and tossed it at Alvin's horse, so it reared and bucked Alvin off. This gave Drew enough time to wrench himself free, knock Bucket and Mulch out, and jump on top of the horse and have it run off.

"Get him, and don't hit my horse!" Alvin shouted. Several bowmen then aimed and shot at Drew. As he crossed a bridge, an arrow hit his back dangerously near where his heart was. Drew gasped and fell off the horse into the river below. As the guards prepare to fire more arrows, Alvin held them back.

"Don't waste your arrows!" Alvin said. "Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl. If you have to burn the city to the ground, then so be it."

Iris waited at the bottom of the bridge for the guards to pass, and Iris then dived in. Drew was weakened and unable to float thanks to his armor, so Iris took it off to reveal his white undershirt and pulled him up to the surface. She then managed to gently pull the arrow out. Drew needed help, and she could only turn to one person.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	9. A Guy Like You

Chapter 9: A Guy Like You

Alvin was true to his word. Within days, the entire city was orange with fire. Alvin rode up to the guards.

"Sir," the new captain Bucket said. "We searched everywhere, and there's still no sign of the gypsy girl."

"I had the entire cathedral surrounded." Alvin muttered to himself. "Guards at every door. There was no way she could have escaped… Unless…"

He looked up at the bell tower of the nearby Notre Dame.

()()()()()

At the bell tower, Hikari, Tuffnut, and Toothless were watching Alvin set the city ablaze in search of Iris.

"Oh, it doesn't look good." Iris remarked.

"It's hopeless." Tuffnut said sadly. "Absolutely hopeless."

"You're telling me!" Toothless said as he was playing poker with a Terrible Terror. "I'm losing to a Terror!"

"I meant that gypsy girl." Tuffnut said calmly. "I'm beginning to fear the worst."

"I know." Hikari said rationally. "But don't say anything to upset Hiccup. He's nervous enough already."

"Yeah, you're right." Toothless agreed. "We better lighten up."

"Shh." Tuffnut said. "Here he comes."

"Now just stay calm." Hikari advised.

"Not a word." Tuffnut added.

"Easy does it." Toothless said with a smile.

"Stone faced." Tuffnut finished as Hiccup arrived at the window and looked down.

"Any sign of her?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless's lip trembled, and he burst like a balloon.

"Oh, it's a lost cause!" Tuffnut cried out. "She could be anywhere! In the stocks! In the dungeon! On the rack! Oh god!"

Tuffnut cried into Hiccup's shoulder as he nervously comforted him.

"Nice work, Toothless." Hikari said sarcastically.

"No, he's right." Hiccup said. "What are we gonna do?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Toothless said with a smile. "If I know Iris, she's two steps ahead of Alvin and well outta harm's way."

"You really think so?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back." Toothless said reassuringly. "You'll see?"

"What makes you so sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Because she likes you." Hikari said kindly as she ruffled Hiccup's hair. "We always said you were the cute one."

"I thought I was the cute one." Toothless said with a full mouth after eating some chicken, cheese, and bread.

"No, you're the big, stupid one with the big mouth!" Hikari said exasperatedly.

"What are you saying exactly?" Toothless asked.

"Trust us Hiccup; you've got nothing to worry about." Hikari said.

"Yeah, you're irresistible." Hiccup added.

"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type." Tuffnut said with a chuckle.

"And those guys are a dime a dozen." Toothless said as he cooked a weenie over a close burning building. "But you, you're one of a kind. Look…"

_Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening._

_True that's because it's on fire, but still there's L'Amour._

Toothless pulled the weenie back and ate it.

_Somewhere out there in the night,_

_Her heart is also a light._

_And I know the guy she just might be burning for…_

Toothless then tossed Hiccup an ace of hearts playing card.

_A guy like you,_

_She's never known kid._

_A guy like you,_

_A girl does not meet every day!_

_You've got a look that's all your own kid!_

_Could there be two like you?_

_No way!_

_Those other guys that she could dangle_

_All look the same from every boring point of view!_

_You're a surprise from every angle!_

_Mon dieu above!_

_She's gotta love_

_A guy like you!_

Tuffnut then put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

_A guy like you gets extra credit_

_Because it's true you've got a certain something more…_

"You're aces kid!" Toothless said with a smile.

Hikari then squeezed Hiccup's cheek like an aunt.

"_You see that face." _Iris said. _"You don't forget it_."

_Want something new?_

_That's you for sure._

"_We all have gaped at some Adonis._" Hikari said.

"_But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew…_" Tuffnut called out.

"And since you're shaped like a croissant it's…"

_No question of_

_She's gotta love_

_A guy like you!_

"_Call me a hopeless romantic, but Hiccup, I feel it._" Hikari said kindly.

"_She wants you so any moment, she'll walk through that door… For . . ._" Tuffnut continued.

_A guy so swell._

_A guy like you._

_With all you bring her._

_A cool Giselle._

_It's like she fell_

_For you-know-who!_

_You man the bells._

_You're the bell ringer!_

_When she wants oo-la-la._

_And she wants you-la-la._

_She will discover guy,_

_You're one heck of a guy._

_Who wouldn't love a guy…? Like… You . . .?_

"Hiccup?" Iris asked from downstairs. "Hiccup Haddock?"

()()()()()

"Iris?" Hiccup asked as he rushed down the stairs.

"Iris!" Hiccup said happily. "You're alright! I knew you'd come back!"

The two hugged each other.

"You've done so much for me already my friend." Iris said. "I must ask your help one more time."

"Yes, anything." Hiccup said with a smile.

Iris and Twilight then brought in an unarmored and unconscious Drew Knight.

"This is Drew." Iris said as she helped Twilight carry him. "He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I know he'll be safe here. Please, can you hide him?"

"This way." Hiccup said as he felt sympathy for Drew as well even with their brief encounter.

Hiccup took them to where his own bed, a blanket and pillow on the floor, was, and Iris and Twilight set him down.

"Uh…" Drew groaned. "Iris?"

"Shh." Iris said. "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move."

Hiccup backed away and looked. There was something there.

Iris took out a wine flash, pulled off the cork.

"Great." Drew said with a smirk. "I could use a drink."

She poured it on Drew's wound.

"Ah!" Drew groaned. "Yes. Feels like a 1470's burgundy. Not a good year."

"That family owes you their lives." Iris said as she sewed up Drew's wound. "You're either the single bravest soldier I've ever seen or the bravest."

"Ex-soldier." Drew said with a smirk. "Remember? Why is it that every time we meet, I end up bleeding?"

"You're lucky." Iris said as she finished stitching up Drew's wound. "That arrow almost pierced your heart."

Drew took Iris's hand and put it next to his heart.

"I'm not so sure it didn't." Drew said softly. The two then leaned in and kissed.

Hiccup walked back. His first impression had been right. He and Iris were just friends. After all, what self-respecting woman like Iris would ever love someone like him.

_I knew I'd never know_

_That warm and loving glow,_

_Though I might wish with all my might._

_No face as hideous as my face…_

_Was ever meant for heaven's light…_

Hiccup took out the Ace of Hearts card Toothless gave him and quietly tore it in two and dropped the pieces as he left to give the two lovers some privacy.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	10. Hiccup and Drew

Chapter Ten: Hiccup and Drew

After Drew and Iris's kiss, Twilight began to squawk frantically. Hiccup and Iris looked out the window to see Alvin walking to Notre Dame.

"Alvin is coming." Hiccup said urgently. "You must leave. Quick, follow me."

Hiccup then led Iris to a back door out of the cathedral.

"Go down the South Tower steps!" Hiccup instructed as Iris talked to take Hiccup's hands.

"Be careful my friend." Iris said. "Promise you won't let anything happen to Drew."

"I promise." Hiccup said. Iris may not love him, but he owed their friendship enough to make sure her heart wasn't broken like his.

"Thank you." Iris said with a smile and left.

"We've gotta stash the stiff!" Hikari said urgently as Alvin got closer.

Hiccup grabbed Drew by the arms and slowly pulled him under the table. Just after he had concealed him, Alvin appeared at the door.

"Oh, M-Master." Hiccup said nervously. "I didn't think you'd be coming."

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy." Alvin said with a dark and sinister smile. "I brought a little… Treat."

Alvin then set down a basket of food. He then cleared his throat and Hiccup remembered that it was his job to set the table.

"Oh!" Hiccup said. "Sorry."

Hiccup quickly grabbed two cups and two plates as a loose bowl fell and smashed one of the other plates as Hiccup hastily set the table.

"Is there something troubling you, Hiccup?" Alvin asked as he placed a bushel of grapes on Hiccup's plate.

"Oh, no." Hiccup said quickly.

"Oh but there is." Alvin said as he ate a grape from his own bushel. "I know there is."

A grape rolled off of the table, and Hiccup went to pick it up, noticing Drew's unconscious head clearly visible from Hiccup's position, and that only made him more nervous.

"I think… You're hiding something." Alvin said calmly.

"Oh no Master." Hiccup said as calmly as he could.

"You're not eating boy." Alvin pointed out, and Hiccup stuffed his face with grapes.

"It's very good." Hiccup said with a full mouth. "Thank you."

"Hm…" Drew groaned from under the table.

"Mm…" Hiccup said the same way Drew had done to make it seem like the noise was from him.

"Uh…" Drew said as Hiccup kicked him unconscious and pretended to be coughing.

"Seeds." Hiccup said meekly.

Alvin just starred at Hiccup.

"What's different in here?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing… Sir." Hiccup said quickly, which would be true if Drew wasn't hiding under the table.

"Isn't this one new?" Alvin asked as he picked up the completed Iris figure. "It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy girl."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized now that Alvin had learned how Iris got away from the church.

"I know you helped her ESCAPE!" Alvin shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "And now all Paris is burning because of _you_!"

"She was kind to me, Master." Hiccup said timidly in self-defense.

"YOU IDIOT!" Alvin called out as he smashed Hiccup's model in his anger, with a dark look in his face that made Hiccup understand more and more what Iris meant by calling Alvin a cruel man… A monster. "That wasn't kindness it was cunning! She's a gypsy!"

Alvin then grabbed Hiccup by his shirt and pulled him up.

"Gypsies aren't capable of real love!" Alvin spat. "Think boy! Think of your mother!"

Alvin then seemed to recompose himself and gently let go of Hiccup.

"But what chance could a poor dragon marked child like you have against her heathen treachery?" Alvin asked rhetorically. "Well, never you mind, Hiccup Haddock."

Alvin pulled out a knife and stabbed the Iris figure with it.

"She'll be out of our lives soon enough."

The figurine caught on fire when Alvin held it to a fallen candle.

"I will free you from her evil spell." Alvin continued as he flicked the burning piece of wood at the floor. "She will torment you no longer."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I know where her hideout is." Alvin said calmly. "And tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men."

Alvin then left as Hiccup watched in horror.

As soon as Alvin left, a recovered Drew came out, holding his arm stiffly.

"We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak." Drew said weakly but surely. "If Alvin gets there first… Are you coming with me?"

"I can't." Hiccup said sadly.

"I thought you were Iris's friend." Kaiba berated.

"Alvin is my master." Hiccup countered. "I can't disobey him again."

"She stood up for you." Drew called out. "You have a funny way of showing gratitude."

Hiccup said nothing.

"Well I'm not just going to sit by and watch Alvin massacre innocent people!" Drew said angrily as he walked off. "You so what you think is right."

Hiccup looked at his three stone friends as they looked at him in a very familiar way.

"What?" Hiccup asked agitatedly. "What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor, and it's not me!" Hiccup then sighed. "Alvin was right. Alvin was right about everything, and I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not."

Hiccup looked at his hand and remembered Iris's words that maybe Alvin was wrong about both of them. He then looked at the charred remains of the Iris figurine and realized that that was what could happen to the real Iris. He then took out the pendant Iris gave him and sighed. Hikari tapped Hiccup's shoulder and handed him his cloak.

"I must be out of my mind." Hiccup muttered as he put the cloak on.

()()()()()

Drew opened the door of Notre Dame as Hiccup's head appeared at the doorway.

"Drew." Hiccup whispered.

"Ah!" Drew called out as he clutched his chest.

"It's me." Hiccup said.

"Glad you changed your mind." Drew said with a smile.

"I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for her." Marik whispered.

"You know where she is?" Drew asked.

"No." Hiccup said. "But she said that this will help us find them."

Hiccup then showed Drew a woven pendent. In the middle were a cross and several other designs.

"Good, good, good." Drew said eagerly. "Ah, great! What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Hiccup said as he observed it.

"Hm…" Drew said. "Must be some sort of code. Old Norse? No. Ancient Greek? No."

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Hiccup muttered as his eyes widened.

"What?" Drew asked.

"It's the city!" Hiccup proclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked.

"It's a map see?" Hiccup asked. "The cross is the cathedral, and this long blue line surrounding it is the river, and this is-"

"I've never seen a map like this." Drew said skeptically.

"I've lived up in the bell tower for 15 years!" Hiccup whispered angrily. "And I think I know what the city looks like from above, and this is it!"

The two then sighed to relieve any negative feelings and Drew decided to go with Hiccup's idea.

"Alright." Drew said. "Okay. If you say it's a map, fine, it's a map. But I if we're going to find Iris, then we have to work together. Truce?"

Drew patted Hiccup lightly on the back.

"Well…" Hiccup said. "Okay."

Hiccup slapped Drew hard on the back, where his arrow wound was still sore.

"Ahh!" Drew groaned.

"Sorry." Hiccup said as he pulled his hood up.

"No you're not." Drew said like he and Hiccup were brothers.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	11. The Court of Miracles

Chapter Eleven: The Court of Miracles

Eventually, Drew and Hiccup arrived at the graveyard, and Drew stopped in front of a large tomb with a cross on it.

"This looks like the symbol on the map." Drew observed.

"But what does it mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure." Drew said as he held a torch Hiccup brought close to the tomb. "I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it."

Heeding a sudden impulse, Hiccup shoved away the cover of the tomb to reveal a long dark stairway.

"Yeah well, or we could just go down those stairs." Drew said as they both looked down.

They walked down the stairs and ended up in a dank, dark sewer. The water was a murky green and skeletons framed the walls.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Hiccup asked.

"Off hand, I'd say this is the Court of Ankle-Deep Sewage." Drew said sarcastically. "We must be in the old catacombs." They walked through the sewage and looked at the skeletons. "Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh Hiccup?"

"Not me." Hiccup said as they walked through the sewer water. "I just want to warn Iris and get back to the Bell Tower before we get into anymore trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now." Drew said as he held the torch up.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"You know a guard or a booby trap…" Suddenly, the torch Drew was holding went out. "Or an ambush."

Suddenly, several torches came on and several people in skeleton costumes jumped down and restrained the two as Trader Johann arrived, but he looked much darker than usual, as if he's either smeared himself with dirt or else he bathed himself in milk for when he went outside. He was now dressed in a long red cloak with blue pants.

"Well, well, well." Johann said with a sneer. "What have we here?

"Trespassers!" The gypsies called out as they removed their skull masks. "Spies!"

"We're not spies-!" Drew said before the gypsies gagged him.

"You've got to listen to-!" Hiccup tried to say before they gagged him as well.

"Don't interrupt me." Johann said with a dark smile. "You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_

_Where the scoundrels of Paris collect and affair!_

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles!_

"_Hello, you're there._" Johann said with a malicious grin.

_Where the lame can walk,_

_And the blind can see._

"_But the dead don't talk._" Johann chuckled as Hiccup and Drew were tied up. "_So you won't be around to reveal what you've found._"

_We have a method for spies and intruders_

_Rather like hornets protecting their hive!_

_Here in the Court of Miracles_

_Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

Hiccup and Drew were brought out to a large room where several gypsy wagons and the like were. Near the entrance was a gallows.

"Gather around everybody!" Johann called out. "There's good _noose_ tonight! It's a double header! A couple of Alvin's spies!"

The gypsies booed.

"And not just any spies." Johann continued. "It's the captain of the guard and his loyal bellowing henchman."

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles._

_I am the lawyers and judge all in one!_

_We like to get the trial over with quickly_

_Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!_

"Any last words?" Johann asked.

All Hiccup and Drew could say were mumbled attempts at explanation.

"That's what they all say." Johann said with a smirk.

_Now that we've seen all the evidence_-

"Wait, I object!" Johann's young apprentice, Fishlegs called out.

"Overruled!" Johann called out.

"I object!" Fishlegs continued.

"Shut it!" Johann shouted.

"Dang." Fishlegs whimpered as he backed off.

_We find you totally innocent,_

_Which is the worst crime of all._

_So you're going to hang!_

Before Johann could pull the lever and end Drew and Hiccup's lives, Iris ran out calling "STOP!"

Iris then climbed up and approached Johann.

"These men aren't spies. They're our friends."

"Well why didn't they say so?" Johann asked like a father to a daughter.

"WE DID SAY SO!" Drew and Hiccup replied angrily as Iris took the gags off.

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family." Iris said as she untied Drew and then went to Hiccup. "And Hiccup helped me escape the cathedral."

"We came to warn you!" Drew cried out as he walked to the edge of the gallows. "Alvin is coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

"Then let's waste no time." Iris said calmly. "We must leave immediately."

Everyone agreed and rushed to get their belongings.

"You took a terrible risk coming here." Iris said as she, Drew, and Hiccup came down. "It may not exactly show, but we're grateful."

Iris then hugged Drew as he smiled before Hiccup caught Drew looking at him and backed off and gently pushed Hiccup in front of Iris.

"Don't thank me." Drew said. "Thank Hiccup. Without his help, I would have never found my way here."

"Nor would I!" Alvin's voice ran out as he appeared on top of the gallows with several guards running down and capturing every gypsy, including Twilight, Drew, Iris, and Hiccup.

"After over 15 years of searching," Alvin said with relish. "The Court of Miracles is mine at last!"

Alvin then walked up to Hiccup and grinned in a way that made Hiccup uneasy.

"Dear Hiccup Haddock, I always knew you'd someday be of use to me." Alvin said his dark smile growing by the second.

"No." Hiccup whispered in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked angrily.

"Why the poor boy led me right to you, my dear." Alvin said with a smirk.

"You're a liar." Iris said.

"Oh, he didn't know he was leading me, my men and I were already ready, and we simply followed the two in." Alvin said. He then turned to Drew. "And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Drew Knight back from the dead. Another "miracle" no doubt. I shall remedy that."

Alvin then turned to the whole crowd of captured gypsies.

"There'll be a little bonfire in the village square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend." Alvin said with a widening smirk. "Lock them up."

"No." Hiccup begged as he knelt before his master's feet and held up his arms. "Please Master!"

Alvin simply looked down angrily at Hiccup, and Hiccup sobbed.

"Take him back to the bell tower." Alvin said as two guards picked Hiccup up, and he didn't fight them. "And make sure he stays there."

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	12. The Bonfire at Notre Dame

**WARNING: TALKING, STATUE TOOTHLESS IN THIS CHAPTER, ****you have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Bonfire at Notre Dame

The drums rolled as Iris, in a plain white dress was dragged to a stake and tied to it. Beneath the stake, on top of the gallows, was enough firewood to possibly torch all of Notre Dame.

"The prisoner, Iris, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft!" Alvin proclaimed as he held out a piece of parchment. "The sentence… Death."

Everyone, good and bad, protested against Iris's sentencing except the guards, acting as if they had no free will aside from ways to torture prisoners.

In his personal cage, Drew pulled at the bars in a vain attempt to free himself. Gobber tried to stop this, but his path was blocked by the guards.

Alvin then took a lighted torch from the executioner.

"The time has come, Gypsy." Alvin said calmly. "You stand upon the brink of the abyss." Alvin then added under his breath, "Yet even now it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me or the fire."

Iris was disgusted. This man not only tried to kill her multiple times, but he actually thought she would choose him over dying? Iris spat in Alvin's face.

"The gypsy, Iris, has refused to repent!" Alvin called out. "This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris in danger!"

()()()()()

Hiccup was completely chained to the pillars of Notre Dame, only able to watch what was happening. Hiccup hung there limply while his friends tried to free him.

"Come on Hiccup!" Toothless called out as he tugged at one of the chains. "Snap out of it!"

"Your friends are down there!" Tuffnut urged.

"It's all my fault." Hiccup said in a defeated voice.

"You've got to break these chains!" Hikari called out.

"I can't." Hiccup said. "I'd try, but what difference would it make?"

"You can't let Alvin win!" Toothless called out as well.

"He already has." Hiccup said in the same defeated voice.

"So you're giving up?" Toothless asked as he grabbed Hiccup's shirt. "That's it?"

"There chains aren't what are holding you back, Hiccup Haddock!" Hikaru said angrily.

"Leave me alone." Hiccup said as he looked away.

"Alright, fine." Toothless said as he walked to where he usually stood in the cathedral. "We'll leave you alone."

"After all, we're only made of stone." Tuffnut said as he took his place.

"We just thought you'd be made of something stronger." Hikari said as she took her place.

Hiccup looked sadly at his unmoving friends and back down at the square. Maybe his friends had a point. He walked as close as he could to the edge.

"It is time to send this unholy witch back where she belongs!" Alvin shouted as he placed a torch on several pieces of drift wood, and it began to catch fire.

Everyone objected.

"NOOOO!" Hiccup called out as he pulled on the chains, and the whole cathedral began to shake, and the bells rang in a way that showed Hiccup Haddock's anger. The anger of the Dragon Boy of Notre Dame!

The flames crept higher around Iris as she coughed, and Hiccup eventually began to break the chains. Eventually, the pillars holding Hiccup back collapsed, and he grabbed a nearby rope and swung it around a gargoyle's head as he swung down to Iris! After a few seconds he grabbed her and swung back up to the cathedral, barely hearing Alvin's shout of, "HICCUP HADDOCK!"

Hiccup meanwhile climbed up to the highest ledge of Notre Dame, held Iris high over his head and shouted, "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

The entire crowd, minus Alvin and the guards, cheered.

()()()()()

"Captain!" Alvin said as he turned to Bucket.

"Sir?" Bucket asked.

"Seize the cathedral!" Alvin ordered.

()()()()()

In one of the high up rooms of the cathedral, Hiccup set Iris down on a bed.

"Don't worry." Hiccup said calmly. "You'll be safe here."

Iris's unconscious form didn't respond, but Hiccup guessed she'd be okay in a few minutes.

He then heard the charge on Notre Dame and hopped down to a large pot of molten metal. He threw down a beam that destroyed Alvin's carriage.

()()()()()

Alvin meanwhile took charge as several men began to run.

"Come back you cowards!" Alvin then turned to the guards that remained as he drew a long sword. "You men, pick up that beam. Break down the door."

When all of Alvin's men except Mulch left, Drew grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Alone at last." Drew said with a smirk as he bopped Mulch on the head and took his keys.

Drew then freed himself grabbed a stray spear and stood on top of his former prison.

"Citizens of Paris," Drew called out. "Alvin has persecuted our people, ransacked _our_ city, and now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?"

The people cried out, "NO!" They then freed all the gypsies, and together, they fought against Alvin's men.

()()()()()

"I think the Calvary's here!" Toothless said with a smirk as they all watched on. He then looked at Drew fighting one of the guards with his spear.

"Hey, isn't that Mac?" Toothless asked.

"Drewn." Hikari corrected.

"Drew!" Hiccup happily corrected as he punched a guard out with a hard blow to the face.

Hiccup then shoved a large brick down that destroyed a ladder and sent several men to the ground while Tuffnut tentatively dropped a block on another guard's head.

"Whoops." Tuffnut said. "Sorry."

Toothless then swallowed a stone and jumped to the ledge and began shooting out the pellets, and that made several men who weren't knocked out by them retreat.

()()()()()

"Harder!" Alvin called out as Bucket's men continued to ram the door.

Drew meanwhile used his spear to knock out three guards at once with a side blow to their stomachs.

During the fighting, the old man from the festival ended up freed when the stock he was trapped in were broken open, and he walked out.

"I'm free!" He called out. "I'm free!"

The old men then fell into a sewer.

"Dang it."

Toothless and Tuffnut then tossed a catapult they had made down, but it landed upside down.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" Tuffnut asked when the twine they used to hold the end with the bricks back snapped, and it squashed several guards.

"Works for me!" Toothless said with a smirk.

()()()()()

Drew meanwhile fought Bucket with a sword he'd grabbed an managed to get him dazed with an elbow to the stomach, and Twilight kicked him in the rear, so he fell in front of Spitfire' rear.

"Spitfire, sit." Drew said with a smirk, and the dragon sat on Bucket's head.

"Oh, get it off me!" Bucket shrieked. "Get it off of me!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Hikari had several of the Terrible Terrors that had pestered her fly down at the men.

"Fly my pretties!" Hikari called out. "Fly! Fly! Ahhahha!"

The Terrors then bits and fired at the men until they rushed off.

()()()()()

"Put your backs into it!" Alvin ordered, and the door began to give.

()()()()()

Hiccup, Toothless, Tuffnut, and Hikari put a pulley device on the cauldron of molten metal and all three pulled on it, and it spilled over and covered the ground around the cathedral in molten metal that'd burn anything that came near it. Several of the men rushed off in fear while the peasants stepped back and cheered.

()()()()()

Alvin snuck in through the door and began to walk to where Hiccup stayed.

"Alvin, have you gone mad?" Gobber asked angrily. "I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence, you old fool!" Alvin spat as he tossed Gobber down.

"The Dragon Boy and I have unfinished business to attend to, and this time, you will not interfere." Alvin said as he closed the door to the bell tower and locked it behind him. It was time to finish what he'd started 15 years ago.

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	13. The Monster and the Man

Chapter Thirteen: The Monster and the Man

Hiccup rushed into the room he was keeping Iris in.

"We've done it, Iris!" Hiccup called out triumphantly. "We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

He then stopped when he noticed that Iris wasn't moving at all.

"Iris, wake up." Hiccup said. "You're safe now."

No response.

"Iris?" Hiccup asked. He felt Iris's cheek, and it was as cold as ice. "Oh no."

Hiccup scooped some water from a basin and tried to pour it down Iris's mouth. It didn't go in. It just trickled all over her chin and cheeks.

"Oh no…" Hiccup caressed Iris's body. He understood that she didn't love him like that, but she cared for him like a sister, and he accepted that now. One of his five friends was gone from this world forever. Hiccup sobbed as hard as he probably did when his mother abandoned him.

When the orange light from outside shone into the room, Hiccup guessed that Alvin had arrived.

"You killed her." Hiccup whispered angrily through his tears as Alvin put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"It was my duty." Alvin said simply. "Horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me."

Hiccup simply sighed sadly as he held Iris's hand.

"There, there Hiccup Haddock." Alvin said. "I know it hurts, but now, the time has come to end your suffering, forever."

At that moment, Hiccup looked at the wall and saw a shadow of Alvin holding a long knife as he turned around to see him. Hiccup grabbed Alvin's hand before he could thrust the knife into him and managed to shove him to the opposite wall, causing him to drop the knife. Hiccup then picked up the knife and walked to Alvin.

"Now, now… Hiccup Haddock." Alvin said nervously. "Listen to me."

"No, you listen!" Hiccup shouted as he starred angrily at Alvin and let everything that had built up since the Festival come out. "All my life, you've told me that the world is a dark and cruel place, but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!"

Hiccup then tossed the knife away when Iris's voice groaned, "Hiccup?"

"Iris!" Hiccup said in surprise.

"She lives." Alvin said angrily as he drew a sword.

"No!" Hiccup called out as he rushed out of the room holding Iris as if she were a baby.

Hiccup took Iris and hid among the gargoyles as Dartz walked around. Suddenly, Alvin looked down at them, and smiled wickedly as Hiccup held onto a decorative gargoyle.

"Leaving so soon?" Alvin asked with a dark smirk.

Alvin swung once-twice with his sword.

"Hang on!" Hiccup called out as he swung from gargoyle to gargoyle.

()()()()()

During the fight, Hiccup shoved Iris away, and looked at the two.

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch, just as your own mother died trying to save you." Alvin said angrily but softly.

"What?" Hiccup asked in a look of surprise that Iris recognized as belonging to her father. The father she'd been separated from when her mother was nine months pregnant. Could Hiccup be…? He had the same facial structure as her father if a little more emotional. She had always thought Hiccup was like a brother to her, now maybe he really was.

"Now, I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!" Alvin said as he threw his cloak around Hiccup's head as he lost his balance and fell. He grabbed onto a wall, which caused Alvin to fall over as well.

As Hiccup clung onto the wall, Iris rushed over and took Hiccup's hand. Meanwhile, Alvin swung onto the last gargoyle Hiccup had hoped to when he was attacking the two.

"Hold on." Iris groaned as Hiccup began to lose consciousness from the hot air all around. Alvin had climbed on top of the gargoyle and stood up as he held his sword, ready to strike.

"'And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!'" Alvin called out.

There was a creek, and Alvin lost his balance as the gargoyle began to give, and Iris could swear the gargoyle growled angrily at Alvin as it came lose, and Alvin screamed as he fell into the fiery pit himself, in this world at least. Of the next, Iris had no idea.

Iris barely registered this as Hiccup began slipping.

"Hiccup… Brother…" Iris groaned as she tried to pull him up, but she was still weak from her near suffocation. Hiccup's hand slipped from hers. "NOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Drew flew in on his dragon and grabbed Hiccup before he fell and jumped inside Notre Dame.

()()()()()

Hiccup woke up with Drew next to him and hugged him gratefully for all his help that day. Iris then rushed in and smiled as Hiccup saw her relief, and she hugged him. Hiccup then backed away, took Drew and Iris's hands and put them on top of each other. He knew now that it didn't matter if Iris loved him in the same way she loved Drew. She loved him as a real true friend, and that was enough for him. Drew and Iris then kissed as Hiccup smiled on.

()()()()()

The three walked outside as everyone cheered for the victory against Alvin, whose body had been taken off.

Iris held out her hand, and Hiccup took it and walked out, shielding his eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight. Hiccup looked around nervously as everyone seemed afraid of him until a little girl in a purple dress walked up. She had blonde hair and looked at Hiccup. She couldn't have been more than eight or nine. She then hugged him as Hiccup smiled and hugged her back. The girl then led Hiccup into the crowd as Trader Johann called out, "Three cheers for Hiccup Haddock!"

The crowd then carried Hiccup on their backs as they celebrated.

_So… Here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the bells of Notre Dame._

_What makes a monster, and what makes a man…?_

_Whatever enrich you,_

_Fear and bewitch you,_

_Sing the ritual bells_

_Sing the bells of Notre… DAME . . . !_

* * *

Chaos dose not own The Hunchback of Notre Dame or HTTYD but she owns Iris and Twilight the Snow Fury, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


End file.
